Electrical connectors are used to securely connect electrical wires. For example, a wire bundle from a particular avionics module onboard an aircraft may be connected to a wiring harness through a circular electrical connector. The wire bundle is connected to a first half of the circular electrical connector and the wiring harness is connected to the second half of the circular electrical connector. The two halves of the circular electrical connector include sockets arranged in a particular manner such that the two halves of the electrical connector and the sockets are connectable in a singular manner. As a result, when the two halves of the electrical connector are connected, the respective wires of the wire bundle are electrically connected to particular respective ones of the wires of the wiring harness. In certain instances, not all sockets of an electrical connector are used. In such instances, the unused sockets are typically plugged, which prevents moisture, dirt, or other debris from entering the connector. Machines, such as robots, can quickly and accurately plug sockets of electrical connectors, but the robots typically require the connectors to be positioned and oriented relatively accurately to do so.
Electrical connectors may be provided to the robots on pallets that carry respective electrical connectors to the robots on a conveyor system. The pallets include cutouts or other keying features that position and orient electrical connectors thereon. Due to the different sizes and configurations of electrical connectors, the pallets are specific to particular ones of the electrical connectors. Thus, for an assembly system to accommodate five different electrical connectors, the assembly system would need 5 different types of pallets, for example.